progcordfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd Pink Floyd were an English rock band formed in London in 1965. Distinguished by their use of philosophical lyrics, sonic experimentation, extended compositions, and elaborate live shows, they are one of the most commercially successful and influential groups in popular music history. Pink Floyd were founded by students Syd Barrett on guitar and lead vocals, Nick Mason on drums, Roger Waters on bass and vocals, and Richard Wright on keyboards and vocals. They gained popularity performing in London's underground music scene during the late 1960s, and under Barrett's leadership released two charting singles and a successful debut album, The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, ''released in August 1967. Seasons didn't like this era of Floyd so much ��. Guitarist and vocalist David Gilmour joined in December 1967; Barrett left in April 1968 due to deteriorating mental health and no one liked him because of his genoious big brain. Waters became the band's primary lyricist and conceptual leader, devising the concepts behind their albums ''The Dark Side of the Moon, Wish You Were Here, Animals, The Wall and an album where he cried about his daddy for 40 minutes idk. The Dark Side of the Moon and The Wall ''became two of the best-selling albums of all time. Following creative tensions, Wright left Pink Floyd in 1979, followed by Waters in 1985. Gilmour and Mason continued as Pink Floyd; Wright rejoined them as a session musician and, later, band member. The three produced two more albums—''A Momentary Lapse of Reason and The Division Bell—and toured through 1994. After nearly two decades of enmity, Gilmour, Wright, and Mason reunited with Waters in 2005 to perform as Pink Floyd in London as part of the global awareness event Live 8; Gilmour and Waters later stated they had no further plans to reunite the band. Barrett died lonely in 2006, and Wright probably not as lonely in 2008. The final Pink Floyd studio album, The Endless River, was recorded without Waters and based almost entirely on unreleased material, much of which was recorded since The Division Bell. Pink Floyd were inducted into the American Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996 and the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2005. By 2013, the band had sold more than 250 million records worldwide. Unconstrained by conventional pop formats, Pink Floyd are regarded as innovators of progressive rock during the 1970s, though this has been up to much debate in the rock community. Members * Roger "the nazi wall man" Waters – bass, vocals, rhythm guitar (1965–1985, 2005) * David "better at guitar than the last guy" Gilmour – lead and rhythm guitars, vocals, bass, keyboards (1967–1995, 2005, 2012–2014) * Nick "piece cutter" Mason – drums, percussion, vocals (1965–1995, 2005, 2012–2014) * Richard "fartfisa boi" Wright – keyboards, piano, organ, vocals (1965–1979, 1987–1995, 2005; died 2008) * Syd "the stone" Barrett – lead and rhythm guitars, vocals (1965–1968; died 2006) * Bob "the kloser" Klose – guitar (1965) everything went to shit after he left * Seamus (That's The Dog) - (1971) the band was never the same without him. Everyone else that most people don't care about but are here anyway * Dick Parry * Clare Torry * Snowy White * Andy Bown * Joe Chemay * Stan Farber * Jim Haas * John Joyce * Willie Wilson * Peter Wood * Andy Roberts * Jon Carin * Durga McBroom * Scott Page * Guy Pratt * Tim Renwick * Gary Wallis * Sam Brown * Claudia Fontaine Discography * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (1967) * A Saucerful of Secrets (1968) * More (1969) * Ummagumma (1969) * Atom Heart Mother (1970) * Meddle (1971) * Obscured by Clouds (1972) * The Dark Side of the Moon (1973) * Wish You Were Here (1975) * Animals (1977) * The Wall (1979) * The Final Cut (1983) * A Momentary Lapse of Reason (1987) * The Division Bell (1994) * The Endless River (2014)